Snowed In
by doctorwhoizcool
Summary: Ok so this starts off as a christmas story including some sexual content. The Doctor and Hannah get snowed indoors. What could possibly happen. This is set just before the Wedding of River Song Series 6 Episode 13. Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

Snowed in

Children lay asleep in their warm, cosy beds, awaiting the rising sun, and the winter scenes that would be waiting for them. Christmas trees were decorated, waiting to be surrounded by presents.

When it was around 5'oclock, a heavy downpour of snow, dusted the country. In some area of the United Kingdom, the snow had already reached ten inches deep. Whereas other areas had only had an inch. This year it was going to be a proper white Christmas.

In the countryside, ten miles away from Cardiff, the fields were not so much fields anymore, more like a winter wonderland. It was 8'oclock and time for Hannah to awaken. The other side of the large king-sized bed was empty. It was still warm though, meaning that the Doctor had only awoken a little while ago. Hannah flung her legs out of the bed so that they hung, and stood up. She was in her warm fleece pyjamas, as the heating in the house went off at night. The bathroom door was locked, meaning that the Doctor must have been in there. Hannah walked into a large walk-in wardrobe. She selected a pair of dark denim jeans, a green long sleeved t-shirt, a tight fitting, think leather jacket and a pair of long, fur-lined, brown boots.

Once she was dressed she walked back into the bedroom. The bathroom door clicked open and the Doctor stepped out, dressed in his usual tweed jacket and blue bow-tie. "Morning" he said, walking over to her and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "You should take a look outside. It's beautiful." He walked her over to the bedroom window and pulled back the curtains. A fresh blanket of untouched snow lay on the ground. "It's gonna take me a heck of a long time to get to work." Mentioned Hannah. The Doctor smiled at her. "I'm coming with you." He told her. They walked out of the bedroom door hand in hand.

One they had reached the ground floor of their three floor house, they both walked towards the front door, not forgetting the door keys that lay on the coffee table."We've got a problem" mentioned the Doctor looking through the windows of the door. "We're snowed in." Hannah burst into laughter and so did he. "Well I can defiantly say that I have never been snowed into before." She smiled and pulled out her mobile phone. "I guess I had better tell Jack that we're not coming." Hannah tapped in the number for Torchwood. "Hello, Jack its Hannah. Well there's a problem, we are well, snowed in"

Jack laughed when he had heard that Hannah and the Doctor were snowed in. Then a thought hit him. "Wait, the kids were at a friend's house right?" he asked, realising what Hannah had said to him yesterday. "Yes and I am meant to be picking them up at eleven. Now I'm stuck indoors, not that I'm complaining." Hannah didn't say the last bit, just thought it. Jack thought to himself. "I'll pick them up at eleven and I'll try to get over to your house and shovel you out. When I can that is, at the moment we are having a bit of trouble down here." Hannah snorted. "Oh I'm missing all the fun, again. And before you mention using the TARDIS, it's buried out in the snow somewhere." Jack chuckled. "Ok, well I had best be going. Call ahead to Jasmine and tell her I will pick the kids up when I can. Ok bye."

He cut Hannah off before she had managed to say "Ok" and "Bye". She tapped another phone number into her phone and held it to her ear. It rang. "Hello" said a voice from the other end of the line. "Hello Jasmine, its Hannah. I'm just calling to tell you that I won't be picking up the kids, but a friend of mine will. He could be late so don't panic if he is." Jasmine laughed a little. "What happened this time?" She asked. "Promise you won't laugh. Well I am snowed in with my husband." Jasmine giggled. "Well it could have been worse. How are you going to get out of this one?" She asked. "Well a friend of mine, the friend that is picking up the kids, will hopefully dig us out. But at the moment it is still snowing."

Suddenly the sound of static cut in. the weather had finally knocked out the phone lines. "Well, Jack's picking up the kids and hopefully going to shovel us out. All we can do is wait, if only we had the TARDIS." Said Hannah as she walked over to a chair. Placing her keys back on the table, she sat down. "Well then, what do we do now?" The Doctor walked over and perched on the arm of the chair. "Well I need to analyse this object that we found yesterday on our trip to Vocka. I could do it later if you want." "I don't mind. You could do it now, but if there is something else you want to do. I need to finish this report for Jack." Hannah mentioned. The Doctor pulled a triangular devise out of his pocket. He threw it up in the air and caught it. "Well there isn't really anything else to do, unless well… you know." He blushed. "I suppose" she said, grabbing her handbag and the Doctor's hand. He pulled her off the chair and they made their way upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter contains some sexual content. It is only short as I didn't want to go into too much detail.**

Hannah and the Doctor entered the bedroom, slamming the door behind them. Hannah had thrown her handbag down by the bathroom door, and was now unbuttoning the Doctors shirt. She pulled off his jacket and flung it over a chair, near the bed. The Doctor yanked off her jacket and green t-shirt. Hannah undid his bow-tie and threw it onto the chair along with his shirt. She smoothed his bare chest. He undid her bra and flung it across the room. Hannah tried to undo his trousers but in the end, they undid their own. The Doctor rushed into his jacket pocket, while Hannah lay in the bed fully naked. He pulled out a small packet. He opened it and pulled out a condom. He placed it over his already erect penis, before jumping into the bed. He pulled the covers over their heads.

Half an hour later, the Doctor was in the large, spacious attic, trying to figure out what the triangular devise was. He had plugged it into a red laptop that lay on the very cluttered desk. He was sat in a computer chair, swinging on it like a hyperactive child. The Torchwood system that had been installed on the laptop was doing most of the work, while the Doctor waited impatiently.

Hannah was listening to one of her favourite songs, while she dried herself after having a shower. She rapped the towel around her body and was about to exit the bathroom, but before she did she saw her handbag. Bending down, she grabbed it and rummaged through. She pulled out a long, white, cardboard box. It had bold blue writing on the front that read 'Pregnancy test'. She read the instructions through before deciding to go ahead and do the test.

Several minutes passed by. Hannah sat on the bed, now fully clothed; staring at the test she was holding in both hands. The results confused her. If only the TARDIS was inside then she could have done a more detailed scan. But it wasn't inside. Hannah didn't know whether to tell the Doctor or not. She got off the bed, carrying the bag and the pregnancy test, and exited the room, heading towards the attic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's another short chapter. I am in the process of writing up more but all I have is this at the moment. I really hope this is ok. If not please review or just review anyway. **

Several minutes passed by. Hannah sat on the bed, now fully clothed; staring at the test she was holding in both hands. The results confused her. If only the TARDIS was inside then she could have done a more detailed scan. But it wasn't inside. Hannah didn't know whether to tell the Doctor or not. She got off the bed, carrying the bag and the pregnancy test, and exited the room, heading towards the attic.

In the attic the Doctor was still sat at the cluttered desk, reading through the information he had gathered from the Torchwood systems. The door to the attic creaked open slowly. Hannah stood in the doorway, clutching her bag in one hand and stuffing the pregnancy test into her bag with the other. She walked into the room quietly. "So you decided to join me then" said the Doctor, turning away from the laptop to face her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Hannah walked over to a small single bed, which lay in the corner of the room. She cleared off some of the piles of paper before sitting down. "So have you found out what it is yet?" Hannah asked placing her handbag next to her, on the bed. "Well there isn't a lot about the devise on the Torchwood systems. Apart from the fact that it looks a lot like a piece of Toblerone, it actually belongs to the Weeping Angels. According to the Torchwood records it's a communicator devise. But seriously, why make it look like a piece of Toblerone? Oh and I fixed your mobile phone by the way. It should work properly now." He stopped when he saw that Hannah was no longer listening. "What's wrong?" he asked, walking over to her. Sitting down next to her, Hannah looked at him. "Nothing is wrong, honestly I'm fine!" She grasped in pain, shouting the word fine.

Suddenly the communicator devise bleeped. "A bleeping sound is never good." Murmured the Doctor as he hugged Hannah closely. She clutched her stomach in pain again. "You are not at all fine Hannah. Please just tell me the truth. Is there a chance that you….well you know….could be ummm…." He gulped. "…Could you…is there a chance that you could be… well." Hannah cut in before he had chance to get his words out. She placed a hand into her bag and pulled out the pregnancy test. She handed it to him. The Doctor studied it carefully. "Positive negative, just like when Amy was a ganger. You are not a ganger are you?" He asked. Hannah shook her head. "I am here and I know that for sure." She whispered. The communicator devise bleeped again. "Whatever is making that thing bleep is bad, really bad." Hannah cried with pain again. "I have a bad feeling about this" mentioned the Doctor. Hannah's mobile phone buzzed. Captain Jack Harkness was calling. "Hello" said the Doctor as he answered the phone.

**So do you think Hannah is pregnant or do you think that she could be a ganger. Well I'm sorry you are going to have to wait for a while until I have decided on the plot for the rest of the story. :D I am that mean. LOL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry Peeps I haven't been updating but I have been doing some exams and my art coursework and trust me that is total hell. I haven't got many exams coming up apart from Science but I still have my coursework to do but hopefully I should be able to update my stories. As I have said before, I do not own Doctor Who even though i really wish that i did. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. The more reviews, the quicker I shall update the chapters.**

Chapter 4

"Doctor, its Jack. Don't worry I've got the kids. We are just outside and have started shovelling the snow. Thank goodness it has finally stopped snowing." He mentioned. "Jack, look I don't suppose you could shovel any quicker, it's just we have a bit of a problem, and it has just got worse…" The Doctor trailed off. "What problem? What's happening?" Jack heard a screech that sounded like Hannah, and then silence fell.

The Doctor pocketed the phone and just stood, staring at the doorway. He didn't dare blink, as he knew who the weeping angels were after. There were six of them, all pointing towards Hannah. "Doctor" sounded a voice. The communicator devise had disappeared from the desk and had now attached itself to one of the angels. "Hello there whatever your name is. I would love to stay and chat, but I really should be finding out what is wrong with my wife here." He shouted, sarcastically. "The Doctor hasn't worked it out yet. We shall tell you and there is no way to stop what has and is happening. She carries a child, the child of an angel. It has lay dormant for the past few months and now it shall be born. As we speak it is ripping itself out and soon Hannah here will die." The Doctor was angry and yet also confused. He pulled the mobile phone back out of his pocket. "Did you hear all that Jack?" He asked politely. "Every last word. Don't worry, I'm on my way. Climbing through a window, that takes me back." Jack laughed, switching off the phone. Hannah screamed in agony as the angel child tore at her insides. The Doctor edged over to her, never taking his eyes off the angels. "Hannah, listen to me. I'm going to get you out of here, just trust me." He stood her up, placing one of her arms around his shoulders. He blinked. The six weeping angels moved, their expressions now changed to anger. Their mouths were wide, showing the sharpness of their teeth. Hannah was losing consciousness. The Doctor needed to get her out and quickly.

A gunshot rang throughout the attic. The weeping angel closest to the door shattered and crumbled to dust. Jack stood in the doorway, holding his revolver. The Doctor dragged Hannah past the weeping angels and towards Jack. "You took your time." Complained the Doctor as he pulled Hannah down the stairs. "I'm sorry. The window was stuck so well, I had to smash it. I will pay for the damage. I don't think it will get done till after Christmas mind you." Jack answered as he ran down the stairs, behind the Doctor and Hannah. "You had better pay for it, Jack" Hannah managed to mutter.

Once they had reached the bottom of the stairs, the Doctor rested Hannah on the sofa and then got to work dragging a large mirror, towards the end of the staircase. "What the hell are you doing?" Asked Jack. "Weeping angels can't afford to look at themselves or each other because otherwise they freeze forever. I am hoping that this mirror will stop them but we still need to get out." The Doctor mentioned. "Then go Doctor. Take Hannah and get out. I'll be fine, I can't die remember. Please just go." The Doctor listened to Jack for possibly the first time ever, and grabbed Hannah on his back. He crawled through the window, out to the front of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys and girls yes it has been a while since I last posted more of this story but I have been doing exams and trying to come up with more ideas. I have started writing another story but I am not going to post it until it is finished or nearly finished as I need to update my other stories that I have started. Anyways please read on and don't forget to review at the end to tell me what you thought of the latest chapter. :D**

chapter 5

Waiting outside the front of the house stood Chloe, Bradley and the whole Torchwood gang. "Mum" shouted Chloe rushing over to the Doctor, who was still carrying Hannah on his back. "What happened?" she asked. The Doctor rummaged through his jacket pockets searching for the TARDIS key. "She is carrying a weeping angel child and it's killing her. I need to get her to a hospital but not on Earth." He said placing the key into the lock. "We are coming with you" argued Bradley. The Doctor laid Hannah on the floor just inside the TARDIS doors. "No, you need to stay here where it's a lot safer. If I'm right the weeping angels will follow…" "And if you're not?" interrupted Gwen. "What happens then?" Her Welsh accent was strong. "Then all I can say is don't blink." He said slamming the door shut. Seconds later the TARDIS disappeared and so did the weeping angels.

The TARDIS groaned as she flew through the time vortex. She was actually controlling herself for a change, while the Doctor sat cross-legged at Hannah's side, holding her ice cold hand. She would be in safe hands once she had reached the best hospital in the universe. The Doctor had taken River there once, when she had sacrificed her powers of regeneration for him to live. The hospital was once known as the Sisters of the Infinite Schism, but he knew it best as the greatest hospital in the universe. The TARDIS juddered to a halt. Grabbing Hannah in his arms he opened the door, before stepping outside.

The TARDIS had landed on a busy ward. Nurses, doctors and patients all from different parts of time and space rushed around. "Can I get some help please!" shouted the Doctor. A Silurian doctor and a couple of nurses ran over to him. "Ok what have we got?" asked the Silurian. "She's carrying a weeping angel baby and it's killing her. Please you need to do something." He pleaded to her. "Take her to the operating theatre quickly. We are going to need security on alert. Weeping angels are dangerous. Nurse Fisher and Nurse Smith can you take this man to the operating theatre and get her prepped. I shall be there as soon as I can." She said pointing at a starpoet and a cat person. It was strange, the different types of aliens who were either doctors or nurses in the hospital. Both nurses lead the Doctor, still carrying Hannah, towards the operating theatre.

Ten minutes after the Doctor and Hannah had arrived at the operating theatre, the Silurian doctor entered the room. She introduced herself properly as Doctor Chima. He was sure he had met her before but then again a lot of them looked alike. Once Hannah had been fully sedated Doctor Chima got to work cutting into her stomach whereas the Doctor just sat and watched.

Minutes after starting Doctor Chima could see the full extent of the damage. Hannah was bleeding out rapidly. All the Doctor could do was watch as she slowly slipped away. Suddenly a Judoon burst into the room. "Doctor Chima, they are here. The weeping angels are here." It told her. The Doctors face was full of worry. "I'm going to have to work quicker then" mentioned Chima, getting back to work. "I want all the screens and CCTV cameras off now. The weeping angels are smart and they will try anything to get to her. Now do as I said." She ordered as she cut through Hannah's womb. The Judoon did as instructed and switched off the CCTV cameras and the monitoring equipment before leaving the room.

"Ok I see the weeping angel child, attempting to remove it now." Shouted Doctor Chima. The Doctor was getting nervous. "Can I help?" He asked. "Yes Doctor, yes you can. When I remove the angel I want you to look out for any sudden bleeds and apply pressure to them. Ok?" Said Doctor Chima. Suddenly the Judoon guard marched into the room once more. "Barricade the doors" it ordered. Without saying a word Nurse Fisher and Nurse Smith helped the Judoon to barricade the doors. Doctor Chima removed the Weeping angel baby slowly, being very careful not to blink. It was about the same size of a human child but with wings, a tunic and completely made of stone. Also it was really ugly to look at. She placed the child into a large metal dish and asked both nurses to watch it and not blink. Hannah had started bleeding out. The Doctor applied pressure before noticing a small, odd shaped object imbedded into the wall of her uterus. It was moving. "Doctor Chima is that…" He didn't need to finish his sentence because she had already said "Yes". He was really shocked to find out that Hannah was indeed pregnant.


	6. Chapter 6

**The story is nearing it's end. The next chapter shall be posted as soon as possible. Anyways I always look forward to a review. **

Chapter 6

The double doors to the operating theatre shook violently.

One of the windows smashed as a weeping angel attempted to open the door. Hannah was still bleeding out but now she was starting to glow a golden yellow. "Doctor what's happening?" Asked Doctor Chima. The Doctor smiled.

"Regeneration energy. Everyone needs to stay away from her, just keep back. Also keep away from the doors and Don't Blink." He ordered, letting go of Hannah. They listened to him and did as he had asked. The regeneration energy glowed brighter and brighter until it consumed her. A large wave of the energy erupted from her. It hit the weeping angel child, making it disintegrate into a pile of dust. She released another wave of energy that was much larger in size. The wave smashed through the doors, disintegrating the other weeping angels. Silence fell as the energy dissipated back into Hannah. "What the hell?" Asked Doctor Chima as she slowly walked over to her. She was still glowing brightly, but it was fading. The Doctor looked down at Hannah.

"She's brilliant. Using the regeneration energy to heal herself as well as to protect, and that is one of the reason why I married her." Hannah stirred. "She's waking up, ok let's get her into a recovery room." Called Doctor Chima, as she moved the blood stained medical equipment and cloths. She shunted the trolley towards the door before clearing some of the objects, used to barricade the door, out of the way. The Judoon and the two nurses helped her to move some of the objects, whilst the Doctor stood holding Hannah's hand. She was so beautiful when she was asleep. Her chest rising and falling slowly as she breathed. Once a clear pathway had been made Doctor Chima wheeled the medical trolley out of the double doors towards a recovery room. The Doctor followed, still holing tightly onto Hannah's hand.

Hannah's eyes flickered as they began to open. Her sight was burry momentarily as she tried to focus. The first thing she saw was the Doctor's smiling face, staring down at her. He had a dry patch of blood encrusted on his cheek.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. She looked down at his hands. Seeing that they were also encrusted with blood, she asked

"Is that my blood?" He looked down at his hands. "Ah yes, yes it is. I was helping Doctor Chima and I forgot to wash it off I suppose. Anyway I have something to tell you." His smile grew larger as he thought of how to break the news to her.

"What? Is there something wrong?" She asked. He perched on the edge of the bed, grabbing hold of Hannah's hand.

"No there is nothing wrong. It's a good thing that I want to tell you. You will be pretty shocked because trust me, I was at first." She smiled, realising where the conversation was heading. "I'm pregnant aren't I?" The Doctor nodded slowly.

"Yes you are, but how did you know that was what I was going to say?" Her smiled grew.

"I can read you like a book and besides, that is the same smile you had the first time I told you I was pregnant, back on Galifrey. I never forgot that smile." The Doctor pulled her into a hug. "Careful, I may look fully healed on the outside but I am still healing on the inside." She told him. Apologising, he let go of her and kissed her instead. Doctor Chima walked into the recovery room.

"Oh I'm sorry; I'll leave you two alone." She turned to leave the room but the Doctor just told her to come back. Hannah blushed trying to keep calm.

"I have the results of the blood tests. Everything is normal as far as Time Lord DNA goes. I will do an ultrasound later, just to check if your baby is fine and how far into the pregnancy you are ok. For now I would advise you to get some rest." She mentioned, looking at the clipboard she held in her right hand. "Thank you Doctor Chima" said Hannah. She smiled at her before leaving the room.

"I hate hospitals did I mention. There is never anything to do." Hannah moaned. The Doctor sighed.

"Ok then, we could just leave. Then again that is against the doctor's orders." He mentioned.

"Ok then so what do you suggest Doctor?" she smiled at him and his face lit up.

"I say we leave." Before he had even finished his sentence, Hannah had jumped out of the bed. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from her jacket pocket, before writing a note for Doctor Chima.

"Ok let's go before she comes back." She ordered. Quickly and quietly, they left the room heading towards the TARDIS.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so this is it, the end. Yes this was only a short story but I didn't really have many ideas for it. Anyway please enjoy and review if possible. :D **

Chapter 7

Several minutes after the Doctor and Hannah had left the side room, Doctor Chima had gone to check up on them. She had entered the room to find that they had gone and a note lay on the bed. Picking it up she read through it. _"Zia Chima, you know me so well but you really didn't think that I would stay. I never stay in one place long enough and you know I hate goodbyes. This isn't the end; I'll see you again soon. Hannah." _Doctor Chima raced out of the door towards where she had first met them.

A little while later, they had arrived back on the busy ward where the TARDIS was parked. The Doctor produced a key from his jacket pocket and placed it in the lock. He opened the door before ushering Hannah inside first. After she had stepped inside he followed, closing the door behind him. Several seconds later, Doctor Chima ran onto the ward just in time to see the TARDIS dematerialise into thin air. She had been too late, they were gone.

Inside the TARDIS the Doctor stood at the controls, watching Hannah on the other side of the consol. "So where are we going now? I could take you to see Take That live or we could just go home." He looked at her sad face. "What's wrong?" he asked. She looked at him with eyes full of fear. "I…I had another vision" she exclaimed. This one had really scared her as he could see it in those ancient eyes. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "It's ok. One day we will find out what's wrong but until then, we know nothing. It's time." He sighed. Pulling out some TARDIS blue envelopes from his pocket. He looked at her sadly. "It's time" he repeated. Hannah grabbed a Stetson that had been given to them by Craig and Stormagedon, otherwise known as Alfie, when they helped to stop the cybermen last week. She placed it on his head before kissing him lightly on the lips."It…it can't be time. I don't want you to go." She said. "These visions, they all have one thing in common. You my love, they are all to do with you. It doesn't make any sense, none of it." By this point she had started crying. "They are all to do with me?" he asked, wiping away her tears. "I can't be with you, not to the end. I don't understand, why the 22nd of April? Why that day? And why 5:02 pm?" She asked. The Doctor shrugged. "I don't know." He shook his head.

"It seems too much of a coincidence." She mentioned, hiding something important from the Doctor. "What do you mean a coincidence?" he looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

"The time and date, they match… they match, the day I was born and the exact time. Either that time and date was chosen at random or it was chosen on purpose." She told him.

"How long have you known?" he asked, utterly stunned by what she has said.

"Since when I read the invitation I received. You had no idea about it because I couldn't tell you." The Doctor's face fell. "You watched me die didn't you? I know you did. I can see it in your eyes." Hannah nodded sadly. She didn't need to say another word. He could see that she didn't want to say anymore. "I don't want to go Hannah but you know that I have to. It's a fixed point in time and space, it's always happened. There are just a few things I need to sort out first though before I go." He raced around the consol, smashing buttons and yanking at leavers. Hannah slowly walked towards him. She caught his hand in hers. "You can't leave me, not again. What about the children and the baby?" He looked at her tearful face. Wiping away several stray tears, he said soothingly "I know I know that it's a fixed point and all but I have a plan that should hopefully work perfectly." He kissed her soft lips, before pulling her into a hug. "Just trust me ok, 'cause I am not going to lose you again." A smile was in his voice even if a smile doesn't have a sound. She believed him, that he had a plan. Slowly she struggled out of his grip. "Oh sorry, did I hurt you again?" he apologised. "No it's fine. Come on then I want to know this plan of yours." The Doctor rushed around the consol laughing. "I'm sorry my love, you are just going to have to wait." Hannah giggled back at him before helping him with the controls. The Doctor was on his way to his death, but he was always prepared for the worst.

**Must dash the Doctor is waiting for me to pack to leave on another adventure. This time it is going to be epic and pure amazing. Goodbye, until the next time.**


End file.
